A Weasley Full And True
by susan sebest
Summary: How do you know when you're getting it right? Hermione learns that all the answers don't come from books.


Disclaimer: This isn't meant to infringe in the rights of J.K. Rowling or Warner Brothers.

A Weasley Full And True

"They're in a bit of an uproar in there, " said Hugo, nodding back at the Burrow. "Rose has it in her head that she needs a…" He looked down, and pulled at invisible cups on his shirt. "And Mum said 'Whatever for?', and Dad said something about bug bites, and Rose got red as a raspberry, and Mum, and Rose, and Grandmum all stared at him like this.."

Hugo made his best dagger face.

The gnome stared for a moment, and leaned in, trying to mimic, but only managed to look a bit constipated, which was apparently enough, as he was rewarded with a cookie.

Hugo didn't mind gnomes; they were sympathetic listeners…especially when they knew you'd come bearing a box of animal crackers. As a rule, gnomes are not the sharpest knives in the drawer, but they do seem to suss things out if those things are very simple, and are repeated often enough. They had learned to keep to their burrows much of the day, after Arthur had begun tossing clods of earth over the hedge instead of them. That had worked well for a time, until one overly-grateful gnome had insisted on running over to help in the effort.

This gnome wasn't that gnome. This one was the one who tried to grab that one by the ankle, and keep the silly little nit from cocking it up for everyone else.

This gnome wasn't smart…but he was clever.

Back at the Burrow, Arthur and Ron had sounded a general retreat, and headed off to the garage for some serious man-tinkering. Rose had stomped herself upstairs, to have a proper sulk; and while Molly snapped beans into a bowl, Hermione cleaned the last bits of Hugo's helpfulness out of the toaster. When Ron had suggested a weekend away, a stay with the in-laws wasn't what she'd had in mind, though she had been more than glad to take an extra day away from the office.

She looked to the pile of reports at the end of the table…the office was never far enough away. The more work she did, the more she found to do…and the expectations were palpable. Wherever she went, they trotted along behind her…the brightest girl at school…an intimate of Harry Potter…and who could forget Delores, always sidling up to you, telling you you're a role model to every woman at the Ministry. That little pink piranha, cheerfully waiting for the slightest chum of a slip up. Amazing how she manages to look up at you, while looking down on you all in one go.

Hermione lowered her head, and breathed.

"It might never happen."

"What? Oh, sorry…" Hermione said, setting the toaster down. "Finally got all the cheese out."

"He was trying to be helpful," Molly smiled.

"Hugo loves his grilled cheese," Hermione said, tipping the toaster, and looking at her reflection.

She suddenly grimaced.

Molly stopped snapping. "Do you want me to get the tweezers?"

"No…no thanks. I've got it all cleaned out," Hermione said, brushing at her hair.

"I didn't mean for the toaster."

Hermione looked stricken. "It's that noticeable?'

Molly chuckled, and went back to the snapping.

"I'm serious!"

"I know you are dear," Molly said. "Look, it's only a couple of grey hairs."

"There are others?"

"Yes, they do tend to bring friends," Molly said, smoothing at her hair in illustration.

Hermione sat the toaster down glumly. "I'm too young for this."

"Says who, the cats mum?" Molly rummaged in the cookie jar. "Here, good for what ails you."

"Chocolate cookies are not the answer to everything," Hermione said, accepting the offering.

"'Course they are. You've probably just got the questions wrong," Molly said, pecking her cheek. "But if you're worried about your girlish figure…"

"And that's another thing…" Hermione breathed.

The women looked knowingly at each other, then at the cookies. A sly smile spread across Hermione's face, as she paused before taking a bite. "Any more answers in that jar?" she nodded. "Just in case…"

"I'll put the kettle on, shall I?' Molly smiled.

Hermione eased back against her chair, and breathed comfort, as she watched Molly. She remembered her visits to the Burrow all those years ago; being embraced by this big, warm, hug of a family. She had envied how they ran at life without reservation, whether good or no.

Molly sat back down, and stretched.

"How do you do it?" Hermione breathed.

"How do you do what?" Arthur said, venturing in to inspect the kettle.

"Everything…"

"Everything , is a very tall order," he mused, as he got the tea sorted.

Molly leaned back in her chair, and smiled. "Most people are just making it up as they go."

Hermione stared in disbelief. "But you're so well organized."

Molly and Arthur looked to each other, and grinned.

"People who are well organized are just keeping busy while they don't know what they're doing," Molly smiled. She walked over, and sat down by Hermione, patting her hand "As long as you realize you've no idea where you're going, but you're making good progress getting there, you'll be fine."

Ron piped up from the living room. "will you kindly stop scaring my wife?"

Arthur sat the tea on the table. "She's a Weasley now, she's every right to be scared!"

Hermione took a sip. "But how do you know when you're getting it right?"

Arthur and Molly had a huddle.

"When the roof does not fall on your head," Molly said.

"THAT'S YOUR SAGE ADVICE?" Ron piped.

Hermione covered her face with her hands, and laughed. "I give up."

Arthur shook her by the shoulders. "Oh well done! Now you're getting it!"

"Honey, whatever they tell you…do the opposite," Ron called.

Molly looked to Arthur. "What's the opposite of blather?"

"Blither, I think," he said. "Oh look, she's got the disbelieving head shake down as well! She's well on her way!"

"To St. Mungos," Ron said, as he entered. He poured himself a cup, and sat down as Rose ambled slowly down the stairs, and stood offside.

"I'm sorry," he said to her, "Dad's got beans for brains."

She walked over, not looking, and slid her arms around his neck. "I think Miss Rose and I should take a little trip to the shops," said Molly, as Hugo came in.

"Oh, Mum, can we?" Rose pleaded.

"Why does she get to go?" growled Hugo.

"Want to go bra shopping , do you?" Arthur smiled.

"Ewww!" Hugo grimaced.

Arthur beckoned him over, and sat him on his lap. "You can stay here with your dad, and me, and learn how to putter."

"Hermione, are you coming?" asked Molly.

Hermione stared at the stack of reports on the end of the table. "Well…"

"That's fine," Molly waved "Oh," she said, patting the table,"but you could do me a big favor."

After they'd all parted ways, Hermione did the washing up. Well, there's that little bit of drama sorted, she thought to herself. Grilled cheese toasters, and training bras…my life is just too sexy. She studied the index card in her hand. She wants me to bake the cake….

Hermione had never baked a cake from scratch, but how hard could it be. The hand-written recipe was smudged, and indecipherable in places from use. Oh well, no matter. She wrapped an apron around her waist, and set to work.

About an hour later, a shadow filled the doorway of the garage. Ron, Arthur, and Hugo looked up to see Hermione smoothing hair from her face, while attempting to appear casual. There was a gnome standing a few paces in back of her, looking from her, to the men, and back to her again, while rocking up on its heels.

"I could use a bit of help in the kitchen," she said, quietly.

The dusting of flour that covered her had peaked their interest.

"I can help," Ron said cautiously.

"It might take two of you," she said, "and possibly a crowbar."

The men formed tight ranks, and walked up the yard with some trepidation, to confront whatever awaited them. The gnome lagged behind a little, keeping up with Hermione, at a safe distance. He had watched with interest, as she'd run out the back door, smacking flour from herself, and waving smoke from the kitchen. As they entered the house, he ran around back, on the off chance of seeing something interesting. The men walked slowly into the kitchen, and peered cautiously at the oven. Hugo walked over, and stood by the back door… just in case.

The oven had given birth to an Uh.

The Uh, had reached up, and was not only clinging tenaciously to the oven ceiling; it had also oozed over the sides of the pan, and had a pretty firm grip on the oven rack as well. It was a huge, rotund, vicious looking Uh, and the men were none too anxious to provoke it.

"Hermione, you seem to have made it unhappy," Arthur whispered, backing up a little.

"Unhappy?" Ron breathed, "that thing is pissed."

Both men started at the giggle behind them.

"You're not to say that word!" Ron said, jabbing a finger at Hugo. He looked back to the oven. "I think she was right about the crowbar."

Although children are not gifted at subterfuge in their dealings with more experienced adults, they are blessed with one powerful weapon… they have memories like elephants.

And so it was , that at dinner, Rose and Hugo had managed to finish their macaroni cheese, but were in no particular hurry to do so with their green beans. Rose pushed hers here and there, making interesting designs of them, while Hugo poked at his , in an attempt to annoy them into going away.

"Hugo, get on with it," Ron cautioned.

Hugo stared into his fathers eyes, and smiled.

Ron looked away, and breathed.

Hugo speared a bean, and studied it.

"Rose, come on….enough," Hermione warned.

Rose smiled at her sweetly.

"If we don't eat our beans, will you be…" Hugo said.

"Hugo…" Ron growled.

"It's a valid question," Rose smiled broadly.

"Rose.." Hermione said, staring daggers at Ron.

"Just trying to clarify…" Rose said, innocently.

"Clarify your plates," Ron said, at wits end.

There was a small choking sound. The children were suddenly looking to their mother. Hermione had her head down, covering her mouth with her hand. A tear dropped on the table.

"Oh no, oh Hermione.." Molly murmured, getting up.

Ron reached over to put his arm around her. Hermione grabbed her napkin, and began swatting him as she shook with laughter. "Teach the kids a new swear, will you?"

"Well, you're the one brought a new species into the house," Ron laughed, making a break for the back door.

Rose , Hugo, Grandmum, and Grandpap stood at the door , cheering Hermione on, as she gave Ron what for, all the way down the garden.

"She's a Weasley, full and true!" laughed Arthur, hugging Molly.

Later that night, after everyone was in bed, Hermione snuck down to sit and think a little in the quiet of the garden. She sat back, surveying the night sky. So much loss, but so much finding…finding to overflowing. You make it up as you go. You fall down…you get up…you laugh, and hope you get another day tomorrow, so you can do it all again.

She started, as something moved by her knee. She looked down, and smiled at the gnome. "I don't have anything to give you," she said quietly.

He blinked at her, then leaned in a little, and put a cookie on her knee. Then he walked back down into the darkness at the bottom of the garden.


End file.
